Feline of Mine
by Padmejem
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Kisara is now dead, and Seth has no insentive for anything. His cat, Sekhme, tells her half of the story, trying with difficulty to interpret her Master's misery. And what happens when Seth accompanies Jou to war?
1. A creature in the dark

Feline of Mine

Anakin: And what EXACTLY is this about, Padme?   
Padme: It's about Sekhme. And Seto. And Avenger. And basically how my Sennen Gauntlets come into all this...   
Sekhme: I'm in...a story? An ACTUAL story? Whoa. I love you hikari. -cling-   
Padme: Get this....thing off me. 

I would like to warn all Yami-fans, that this is involves a cat-kicking Pharaoh, and his rival, a Pharaoh-kicking Priest.   
It also involves boring, long descriptions of things. So if you couldn't tolerate reading LOTR, don't read this.   
And yup, I'm doing different point-of-views. 

* * *

Chapter One (Seth's Point of view)

It's cold. It's dark. And it's the middle of the night. She's yowling again.   
Must she do that?   
I step on to the cold, marble floor. I'm still half-asleep. No, thats not her. I squint at the dark form at the other end of the room. It's a dog. Escaped mutt, no doubt. The light rain of the wet season patters against the stone walls of the temple. And she awakens.   
She ducks behind my legs without a whine, and the dog growls deeply. I wonder how it got in here...   
It steps into the torch light. It's bright, golden eyes standing out against the shadows. The dog's neck shimmered. It had a chain around it's throat. Stupid really. It's not like people can't keep their pets inside at night. It isn't impossible to keep a dog indoors.   
Her feline eyes reflect the torch light, and she puts a paw in front of me, hissing fiercely. I don't that sound...It sends a chill up your spine, and even more so with Sekhme. The canine whines, backing out. I shut the door. My mind is so blank these days, I even forget such things as shutting doors. Maybe it's just fate, letting me know I need to get out more often. 

The morning was warm, a pleasant change to the cold desert night. I wonder what ridiculous rituals I must perform for the City's favour today. Ever since Kisara died, I have had no insentive for anything. In fact, if it wasn't for Sekhme and these confounded sacred tasks, I wouldn't have anything to live for.   
Lord Atemu wants me to find the palace a decent guard dog. He complains the guards are so lazy, they fall asleep. Stupid Guards. Stupid dogs.   
The only decent place to find dogs, is at the main encampment of the Royal Egyptian Army. Stupid long titles. Since there isn't exactly a war going on, the troops have been tasked with catching all the stray dogs roaming the City. Poor people. They probably have a worse task than I do. 

''Ey, High priest. Whatcha doin' all the way up here?'   
Stupid Jou. Lord Atemu placed him in charge of the army, and made his already swollen head even more giant.   
Sekhme was hissing violently again, her charcoal mane fluffed up more than Pharaoh's hair. Jou was holding onto a dog, although it looked half jackal. I yank Sekhme's chain lightly, though I can't help noticing the dog looks familiar.   
'I'm looking for a dog, preferably fierce, obedient, and strong.' I paused, looking at the cocoa-coloured dog. 'And keep your half-breed mutt away from my precious hunting cat.' I finished, scowling.   
I watch the colour change in Jou's face, and giggled quietly as he bit his lip.   
'Right this way...' 

* * *

Chapter One (Sekhme's point of view)

I can't sleep. It's raining, like floods are coming from the clouds, instead of the river. I listen carefully, something is definately not right. There's somebody else here. I lift my head slowly. And I hear a low growl.   
I must do something to wake my master. Whatever's in here....I dare not think what it may do to him if he is still sleeping. I hiss louder. The creature whines. I put one paw on the marble floor threateningly. It backs away, and I go back to sleep.   
A foot hits the marblestone, and I awaken again. My master has awoken, and I think I may have only been asleep for a few moments, as the creature growls still. Stupid creature. It disturbs the both of us. It will pay. I hiss, and creep behind my master. His eye turns to me for a second, glaring back at the creature, which makes it's way into the light. It's a dog...thing. It looks half jackal, by my sight...It begins to snarl at the sight of my eyes, and I hiss fiercely in return. It backs away, and master shuts the door. I suppose he forgot to. 

The morning is crisp and warm. I stretch my snowy forepaws eagerly, wondering what strange human tasks my master Seth will conduct today. The magnificently-headed human who dominates this land is strange. He seems to...rival my master. Strange though. I used to think my master was the most superior...   
Seth seems peeved. Though, then again, he has been like that for quite a while. Ever since that woman went away, I don't know what happened to her...   
He attatches the chain to my collar, it's cold, metallic clink a common sound to my ears. He takes me everywhere with him, like he needs company. I'm beginning to feel lonely like this, a human isn't that good a company as another feline. I suppose he must feel the same way, isolated, alone, with only a hunting cat to talk to.   
Oh, Bastet's claws. We have to go to a place...with dogs. Eurgh. I hate dogs. They growl, snarl, and they don't seem to have any clean habits when it comes to hygiene. However, there is one thing dogs are good for. Gossiping. I listen eagerly as the lost mongrels of the City bark and snicker like hyenas.   
'Didcha hear? Master Jounouchi brought in a half-breed last night!'   
'Eurgh, a mongrel half-breed? What is it this time, half-hyena?'   
'Naw, they say it's a half-jackal, and he's taken it in. Strange human, and they put 'im in charge of an army...'   
Half-jackal....There was a half-jackal in our residence last night...and it had a collar. Definately worthy of the army, that collar was, gold too. I growl threateningly at the dogs, just for a kick. The young ones shrink back, and the older ones growl weakly.   
Then, it appears. That _mutt_, it hides behind Jou. Seth doesn't like Jou. Haven't quite figured out why.   
I hiss loudly, and master yanks on my chain. He throws some kind of an insult at Jou, and Jou clenches his teeth. The dog snarls, it's yellow eyes glinting in the harsh sunlight.   
I'm lead on, trailing behind my master, trying to keep as far away from the creature as possible. 

* * *

Padme: You know Sekhme, I had no idea you were afraid of dogs.   
Sekhme: Shut up, hikari. The point of this story is to explain the Sennen Gauntlets, me, and Avenger...   
Avenger: Sekhmeeee, you just spoilt the whole thing.   
Padme: No she didn't.   
Sekhme: Read and Review! X3 


	2. Death glares and Chains

Yu-Gi-Oh! Feline of Mine

Padme: Generally, I don't like fics with OCs...But I'm going to make this *exciting*! =o   
Seth: You are? -.o   
Padme: Yupp-yupp!   
Akifa: Ohhh, yes, Padme-koi, its soooo exciting, I mean, Seth's miserable, Sekhme's a nervous wreck...   
Seth: Watch it, thief-boy. 

My god, will somebody review this thing? o.0 

* * *

Chapter Two (Seth's point of view)

Woohoo. The joys of being indirectly made fun of by Lord Pharaoh...And having to spend my time looking for a palace guard dog. It's not _my_ fault the guards are lousy. Wouldn't he rather have a racing dog? I hear that's becoming popular again. Mmm, maybe I can disguise Sekhme as a Saluki, and enter her. Nah.   
By Set, I could swear I've seen that mutt of Jounouchi's somewhere before. Probably just my mind, being miserably lovesick again. I sometimes stare at that pretty white cheetah face, and wonder why Kisara wanted me to have her. A pretty love gift, but really... What use does a high prist have a for a cat that eats more than he himself does? 

'Lord Seth, is this suitable?' Jou pointed towards a stocky, black creature the size of a hyena. It's pelt glistened softly.   
Sekhme dived behind my leg, hissing. Hmm. Must be prime material then. Not much scares my kitty. 'Cept Jou's dog, it looks pretty...odd.   
'I'll take it.' I shoot him one of my 'don't-even-talk-back-your-voice-makes-me-want-to-pound-your-face-in' looks.   
Jou frowned, handing me the twisted papyrus teather that held the creature back. It pulled on it, snarling.   
Sekhme pulled the other way on her chain, causing a rather painful incident involving both my arms feeling like they were about to snap off.   
I hope Atemu was happy....Wadjet, my arms hurt. If this dog doesn't behave, I send him, _and_ Jou to the Shadow Realm. They both deserve it. 

'Nice work, High priest. By the way, nice chain your cheetah's got there. Polished well, I presume?'   
A drop of sweat appears on my temple. If he finds out that's the last of the Sennen Gold, I'm crocodile bait. I'm already put down as one of his servants in the afterlife. Let's hope I die first. Sekhme rubbed against my knees, calming me a little. Best get back to the temple, it's near the last days of the floods, and I have to prepare one of those annoying sacrifical thingoes.   
Sometimes I wonder why I didn't become a scribe. I'd best melt that chain....I'll re-forge it into something else, yes. And hide it. Somewhere. Dear Ra, I'm panicking. Hmm. Maybe I shall employ the help of a certain thief to help me hide a certain thing, but I won't tell him it's Sennen. He's a thief. Akifa, you moron. Stealing the Sennen Ring, thats what started this mess, getting new dogs, letting Atemu's eyes look upon a certain chain... 

I walk back towards the temple. Yes, you heard me. _Walk._ I suppose you're wondering why Atemu hates me? Rivalry. Always has been. He's like a child.   
I want a chariot, damnit. A big, golden one, with my name engraved in heiroglyphics. Drawn by a silver-grey horse with plumes of purple ostrich feathers.   
And I'm the High Priest? And I'm walking. 

* * *

Chapter Two (Sekhme's point of view)

Eurgh...dogs. Hate them. They smell weird, look weird, and they do their...business everywhere. Master looks pissed off. I've noticed that he always looks like this when he's around Jou, or given a really stupid job. He looks extra pissed off. Reminds me of a grumpy warthog, he does. I think he's still sad that Kisara-ef is gone... I still don't know where she went. I think Master does.   
That dog is still staring at me. I don't like it. There no other way to put it. I loathe it. I'm now convinced it is the same dog that was in the temple residence last night. Might as well communicate with it. It's not like Jounouchi can't control a rabid, snarling dog. He's living with them. Mutt.   
'Hey. Dog.'   
The cacao-toned creature turned around, growling.   
'What?'   
'You do know the dogs are gossiping about you?'   
'Well, screw them, then.'   
'Been to the...temple lately?' I raised one optic lightly.   
'Why?'   
'No reason...' I flicked a paw at the ground idly. 'What is your name?'   
'Her-nedj-tef-ef.'   
'Named after Horus, are we?' I grinned.   
'You live with the humans' high priest. You'd know these things.'   
'And you live with a human youth, who slurs his words together like the carpet weavers of Memphis.' I laughed, more like a growl and a hiss combined.   
The dog seemed friendly enough. Though it was definately the dog that had disturbed us earlier.   
'Say, what do these picture things say?'   
'The heiros?' I peered at the collar. 'Avenger of his father, half-jackal greyhound cross, property of the Egyptian Army Compounds.'   
'Ah.'   
Dogs. They're so up-themselves. Betcha he was expecting some sort of grand title etched onto it.   
Holy wadjet-breath! Thats the dog Master's getting for Atemu? I let out a hiss a slip behind Seth.   
I tug Seth in the direction of the palace, wanting to get rid of the canine as soon as possible. The dog tugged in the direction of Her-nedj-tef-ef.   
'Ach, Avenger! They're taking me to the spiky-haired dude!' Great, a mongrel dumber than Jou himself. 'They say he has hair flailing in multiple colours, and eats horseflesh!'   
'Actually, Kosharahk, I hear he treats his guard dogs well, and feeds _them_ horseflesh.' the dog snickered. 

The walk back to Lord Pharaoh's palace is a long one. You'd expect people of our rank in society to take a ride on horseback or the like, but from what I gather, we've been walking ever since that duel between Master and Atemu, and all the chaos of the past. They are still grat rivals, giving each othe the cold, death-like glare each time their eyes meet, but somehow I know they make up for their anger in other relationships. Ra, the Pharaoh's giving me a glare. I don't like being glared at. Or maybe it's not me... 

* * *

Seth: It's true, he acts like a child.   
Sekhme: -purr- Now now, no need to whine.   
Avenger: Pfft. Kosh be worrying too much. Perhaps Pharaoh'll knock some sense into him.   
Padme: Something tells me a little _too much_ sense? R & R? 


End file.
